


Naut Quite a Captain

by teerfradeewitcher



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, greedfall oc, vasco mentions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22609129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teerfradeewitcher/pseuds/teerfradeewitcher
Summary: It had occurred to me that Vasco didn't have a quartermaster as Captains tend to do (i've played one too many Assassins Creed games and had them on the brain) so I decided to make one and this is his story???Arno is a Naut quartermaster and friends with Vasco who he will hopefully reunite with once the ship reaches Teer Fradee. Other characters from Greedfall will be mentioned and or in it all together.
Relationships: None
Kudos: 6





	1. Long Night

Quartermaster, not quite captain and not seen as much more than a glorified sailor, but Arno loved it. There were times when he was acting captain and he had the Naut tattoos to prove it. Not just his loyalties and where he had come from, but what he had done, what he had done for others and nothing mattered more.

However, there was one particular downside. He didn’t always answer to the same captain. He sailed with his fair share, his favorite, and a man he considered to be a dear friend, was Vasco. But assignments had changed and while he got stuck behind in Serene, Vasco sailed off to the mysterious Teer Fradee without him and with royalty in tow.

Arno sighed and wondered if the sea that was quickly turning a shade of green before him matched that of his eyes… A brief thought of something he had been told before quickly passed through his thoughts but a storm was coming and the current captain was nowhere to be found.

They too, were now on their way to the mysterious island and it often had the other Nauts up in talks, wondering what they would find, who and what they would come across. If the captain’s before them had even made it.

“Of course Vasco had made it.” he reassured himself.   
Vasco, a few years his better, had always been the better man when it came to taking control of a ship and if not for him, Arno wouldn’t be the man he was today.

“Sir? The captain?”

Arno was pulled from his thoughts and he cast a look at the man who seemed to shudder beneath his gaze. “Drunk… of all the times!”

“We’ve spent enough time looking for him.” His eyes darted across the ship and out to sea once more, the waves had picked up and lightning streaked across the skies. “Forget the captain boys, the gods are angry and we’ve got a ship to sail!” He almost cackled after his voice ripped across deck, men scurried to positions and yelled to brace as the ship plunged over the first of many hurdles.

It was going to be a long night.


	2. Salt Ridden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno continues to deal with the lack of a Captain...

The storm had done nothing for the braids weaved along the sides of his head, nor was he in any mood to trim up his undercut that he usually, so carefully maintained. A hand dragged slowly down his face, contorting bloodshot eyes and inked skin if only just for a moment. Brows furrowed as he looked across the room, the captain’s snores loud as he slept off whatever drunken stupor he had found himself in the night before. They were never going to make it to Teer Fradee at this rate. The seas were calm for the moment but Arno feared the lull wouldn’t last long and few others would be able to handle the ship. Captain be damned, Arno wanted some shut eye too.

With a grunt, the Naut pulled his salt soaked hair into a messy bun, much of it still remained hanging along the back of his neck but that’s what he got for having it at such a length… that and the occasional teasing from some of the other Nauts.

The day had come and went, a flask of cheap whiskey the only comfort he had to keep himself warm against the wind that had blown in since the storm. The waves had become rough once more but still simple enough to manage. He’d been a Naut most of his life. It seemed sailing was the only thing he knew and should they finish this voyage… Well, it crossed his mind he might give it up all together. The thought pained him but gods be damned he remain the Captain’s bitch and not receive the coin deserving of captain.

With the sun falling, the sailors switched shifts while others headed to the mess. Arno stayed where he was, in no mood for company and the Nauts knew to give him a wide berth.

Arno, for the most part, was a pleasant man. He could be lively when singing shanties with the rest of them or cleaning them out in a game of cards. Every now and then though, there was chaos in those green eyes, like an incoming storm on the horizon and the lines of ink that weaved around them seemed to only add to the potential madness. _What was worse? Stuck out in the middle of a vast sea, storm over head, lightning streaking across the skies or amidst a mysterious island, amongst large tress whose shadows billowed and cascaded, everything looking like a monster, roots jutting out and vines aiming to grab you at every turn._ A brief thought, an image that loomed in his mind though he had no idea where it had come from.

Night became day once more and Arno had no idea how long he’d gone without sleep. Sure, they’d all done it but between the storm and the alcohol, it wasn’t just his eyelids that had become heavy, but his body as well. He felt as if he would collapse then and there. Seas take him. 

“You’re relieved!”

The gruff voice came from behind and had Arno turning on heel without so much as a word. Neither of the men looked at one another and neither of them said thank you. Not that Arno believed that the Captain deserved any sort of thanks and the Captain saw Arno as just having had done the job that was assigned to him. If sleep didn’t beckon like that of a siren at the moment, Arno might have thoughts about whether or not to bring this up to the Admiral when they made port. _If_ they made port. 


	3. At Wits End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno continues to struggle within his own mind. With the Captain MIA, the island is within their sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sat down the other night and actually wrote quite a few chapters... if they can even be considered chapters? Anyways, if you're tagging along, thank you. Lots will be explained soon and before too long, Arno will be off on his own adventure!

Sleep had taken Arno and when he had awoken, a brief panic had set in. He had no memory of descending below deck and to his quarters, nor that of kicking off his boots. Those being the only item he managed to disrobe of before collapsing into his bed. He groaned as he sat up, shirt sticking awkwardly to him, sweat and salt and that of a deep sleep making every bit of his just, _wrong_. What he wouldn’t give for a proper bath, but he’d settle for being able to take a washcloth and wipe himself down. To his relief, a basin of water was already waiting for him, that along with some smoked jerky and biscuits. 

Pale green eyes wandered to the window and he cursed as the sun seemed bright and at its peak. “Clear skies…” He sighed in relief albeit dreading the fact he had more than likely slept well into the next day. The Captain was going to have his hide. _“He’ll have to wait”._ He thought to himself as he managed a stretch and scratched at the stubble growing along his chin. He had every intention of cleaning up, eating and thanking whoever _(probably Gregor)_ left him the items before the Captain would get his chance to rip him a new one. 

***

Arno was soundless as he approached the Captain. Shaven, hair trimmed and braids fixed, belly full, he was ready for the tongue lashing. 

“Captain.” 

He stood, back straight and head held high. He regretted nothing in that moment. He knew he deserved his rest after everything and part of him hoped that the other Nauts would take his side if need be. 

Loose strands of hair fluttered across his face just as the Captain turned to meet his eyes and he could have sworn he saw the scowl and the role of the man’s eyes. If that was the worst the man had to offer, he’d take it. 

“Helm’s yours.”

Thank the gods that years of training to hide his emotions paid off and no one could see the shock ripple through Arno. _“Just like that?”_ Arno found himself thinking as he nodded his head towards the captain and took his spot. Maybe the scowl he had thought he witnessed was a weary look of relief. or something in between? Arno let it go from his mind. He had other concerns now, and couldn’t race off to find the Captain. He wouldn’t get the answers he wanted anyways.

***

Days dragged on into another month and Arno’s routine had seemed to blur. Everyone seemed to be at their wits end and more than likely it had everything to do with the fall of the Captain and the fallout between him and Arno. They were supposed to be like family, he, the Captain and the rest of the Nauts, but perhaps this voyage had been too much. Perhaps the captain should have retired to one of their islands like he was supposed too now that he was up in age. 

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Arno could understand wanting to live, breathe and die on his ship, but at what cost? Sacrificing the rest of the crew because one too many stories had gotten to him? One too many drinks had finally made his mind snap? That, Arno could not fathom and he’d rather take his own life than risk everyone else’s. 

The sound of a high pitched whistle broke Arno from his thoughts and he found himself looking up towards the Crow’s Nest, a younger lad waving down at him and then pointing as he shouted “Land ho! Teer Fradee awaits!”

It was as if a veil had been lifted and all the men seemed to cry out in joy. They had all felt this trip, deeply. Briefly, Arno wondered if they would be the same or if it had changed them completely. Most likely, the latter. A new thought, but old in retrospect as he had had it before, now rose towards the forefront of his mind. Would he bring this up to the Admiral? What would he even say?

There was no way Admiral Cabral didn’t know of Captain Ivar’s health, or state of his mind. Perhaps she didn’t see it for what it was, or as bad. Perhaps it had truly broken because of this trip and there was nothing to really see when they had set off from Serene. The Admiral on one ship, Captain Vasco aboard another. And for the life of him, he could not remember who captained the third ship. He supposed it mattered not. Within a matter of hours, they would make landfall, and aside from the hopes of a reunion, no one knew what truly awaited them and their arrivals. 


	4. Plummeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With landfall being made, Arno and Captain Ivar finally have their chance to speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I'm terrible at summaries.

Although a few hours, the time it took to dock the ship seemed as if it had taken longer than the entire trip itself. Arno called out commands as they got closer and weighed anchor, it never occurring to him that the Captain hadn’t seen fit to join them on deck, let alone take over the helm until they were ready to disembark. 

The plank was dropped and other commands were now being shouted as various Nauts that were port side came to greet and join them, as well as to help unload the ship. Arno was grateful for that, grateful that his own crew would catch a small break from what would be a few more hours of work. Not to mention checking in, giving reports and following up on their health with the local doctors. Arno’s eyes wandered and there were many sights and sounds to be taken in, and for a mere moment, they had met the Admiral’s before he was pulled back to his senses as a familiar figure seemed to join him at the helm.

“We’ll Captain?” Arno half smiled as he gesture his arm out before him. “Shall we?”

Ivar nodded. There was much on his mind, and much of it was to be over with rather quickly. “I wish to speak to the Admiral alone. Find me after the crew is settled.” His voice was low and had started walking off before he stopped and turned back to Arno. “Please.” Then the man was gone, descending from the ship as a whirlwind of emotions seemed to have the Naut quartermaster frozen in place. It wasn’t until the cook hollered up at him that he found his bearings once more and moved quickly to join the other men. The Captain and the Admiral already having disappeared elsewhere to talk in private.

Arno set himself to busy work, moving crates with the rest of the Nauts and clearing the ship. A few would stay behind to clean, and the next few days would be spent on repairs and basic restocking so that she would be ready to sail again and at a moment's notice if required. 

Just as the sun had set, the men had finished. Some took to find a place to bunk down for the night, many looking for a drink. Arno wasn’t sure what to do with himself. He had completely forgotten about the secret meeting and now it was at the forefront of his mind. He too had wished to speak to the Admiral and had no idea if he should go find her now or wait until morning. There was also the need to speak with Captain Ivar, a conversation that left his stomach in knots. 

While checking in with the Admiral would seem to be a priority, for she outranked the lot of them, she was nowhere in sight. Instead, he took a deep breath and steadied himself, just as he would when about to face a storm. He then set off to find Ivar. 

***

The man sat, shirt loose, a pipe in hand as he leaned back, unknowingly to all, the Naut Captain was reflecting, not just on his life, but on the latest voyage. A trip he so wished he could take back, but now that it was over, there was a small relief to the man’s mind. “Arno?”

Arno was just about to knock, but he supposed his footfalls, heavy with that of the day, had given him away. 

“Have you spoken with the Admiral?”

“No she- must have retired for the night.” Arno chose his words carefully, unsure of the situation he now found himself in as he lingered in the doorway. Ivar seemed to breathe a sigh of relief at his words.

“Come in. Sit. There are things I wish to tell you and I would rather you hear them from myself.”

***

Arno couldn’t remember the last time he had seen the Captain like this, almost relaxed, as if the world wasn’t on his shoulders and decades of sailing hadn’t weathered the now old man. He crossed the threshold and pulled up one of the wooden chairs that seemed to go with a small table- probably the one that was cluttered and in a corner, but that mattered little at the moment. 

A few lanterns were lit along the room, their lights casting shadows along both of the men. Upon closer inspection, Ivar seemed exactly the weathered man he was, if not older. He also looked wise, sitting there with his pipe, as if all the stories within his mind could teach many life lessons and keep the younger Nauts sitting on the edge of their seats for hours. Perhaps many of those stories could in fact do that, but at the moment, and the recent trip still fresh in Arno’s mind, little of that seemed to matter.

***

“I know you must think ill of me, think little of my being a Captain.” Ivar spoke quietly. There was a long drag of his pipe taken and a longer breath before he spoke again. Arno was fine with that, for the moment, he had no idea what he would say or if his tongue would betray him should he try to speak at all. 

“Whatever it is you do think, you have every right. I’m not going to sit here and tell you I did my best. I know how I behaved during that voyage. Part of it… “ He trailed off, searching for the words, searching for the memories that would help him explain without letting himself fall into despair once more. “I was a good Captain once. You know that, you’ve heard the stories. You weren’t much more than a lad when we first sailed together and I had seen promise in you back then.”

_Promise, sure. But still nothing to the likes of what Vasco had shown._

“I would like to be able to say if I knew you couldn’t handle such a voyage I would never have behaved as I did. That would be a lie though and if not for you, there is a very real chance that we, the crew, the ship… We would be at the inky depths below. Restless souls, dead with a story and with no one to know it. 

Arno sighed. Still, he had no idea what to say, and he wanted to fill the silence that now crept upon them. He wanted to be angry and to shout, but guilt coursed through him instead and sadness seemed to be the only emotion that bubbled up in his chest.

“Captain, I-”

Ivar raised a hand, gentle in its motion, to silence Arno and to let him finish.

“It’s not Captain anymore. The Admiral knows everything and has let me step down instead of the shame that would come with relieving me from my duties.”

That guilt strangled Arno now, everything was wrong, everything seemed off and now he wasn’t sure who he was madder at, Ivar or himself. He tried to reel himself back in, forced a nod for the Cap– no Ivar, to continue. He dared not speak, not yet. 

“I will be on the next ship that sails for our islands. There will be a new captain named and they will have their own quartermaster. Who, I do not know. All in time I suppose and when the need arises.” Another long drag of the pipe. Another deep breath, and finally a sigh as the man leaned forward and Arno felt as if he might be trying to peer into his soul or read his mind. Pull from him a reaction that he was not yet ready to give. The moment lingered before he stood up.

“I am sorry m’boy. You deserved better. A better man. Nay, a better captain. I have the utmost faith in you, wherever the winds take you, may they be your guides.” 

There was an unexplainable ache in Arno’s chest and he found himself getting to his feet as well. He wanted to fix this, fix everything and he had no idea why, especially after what he and the crew had gone through. But Ivar was right and Arno knew of the old stories, the impenetrable man the Captain had once been, the countless lives he had not only taught but saved. 

“Captain. Ivar, I– “

“Save it.” There was a light chuckle from the man. “You’ve always had a good heart. What’s done is done. This is goodbye for me. You, however, get some rest and find the Admiral in the morning. Your story is far from over.”

Once more, the man left and Arno found himself stuck in place, a flurry of emotions and thoughts coursing through his skull. He wasn’t sure if he was dizzy or going to be sick. Slowly. so slowly it seemed, he began to move. Everything seemed strange and foreign, and while he had no problem navigating the decks of the old ship in the dark, he seemed to be straining just to find a bunk to collapse in. 


	5. Tattooed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arno finally gets to relax, if only for a moment before receiving new orders and being cast back into the fray.

Arno cursed himself before finding a place to finally bed down for the night. Formalities and cleanliness be damned, they could wait till the morning. Ivar was no longer a captain and he was now a Naut without a ship. He remembered thinking about giving it all up, but he never considered it a real possibility and what if it was suddenly so, and without him getting to say a word about it? The thought seemed to add further coils to those already wrapped up in his stomach. Sleep took him but not before he had begun to hate himself.

He awoke to the cries of gulls and found little light beginning to pour into the room. Soft snores were heard on either side of him and he was glad that other had yet to wake. Quietly, though to the dismay of his own body, he tugged on his boots and made to find the nearest bath. Nauts didn’t need much in the way of clothes so there were always extra sets lying around and he managed to find something that would fit. Somewhere along the way he encountered someone who offered to help bring him hot water and gratefully accepted, offering to even give them a few coins for their troubles. 

He was warned about the heat of the water, to let it cool before he climbed in and while he acknowledged the person, he already knew he wasn’t going to listen. Blades and his brown jacket fell to the floor, and he swore as it seemed he couldn’t undo his braids fast enough while trying to kick his boots off at the same time. Eventually he was stripped and sinking into the hot water. The heat pricked at his skin, but he didn’t care as relief washed over him and he took some time just to soak it in before setting to the task of scrubbing himself. 

He reveled in the idea that the crew was officially on leave and they too could relax. He imagined them crowding the local tavern and enjoying the local booze as their spirits soared. Something he hoped he would get the chance to partake in as well. Perhaps after his meeting with the Admiral, and then eventually, reconnecting with his old friend. It occurred to him that he hadn’t even thought to look for Vasco when they landed and now he wondered what the Captain was up too and if he was still in port. 

“All in good time.” He muttered to his reflection in the water, the ink in his skin blending into that of the dark beneath him. Even if the sun was coming up, it was still dark within the chamber and he was glad for it. Though relaxed, after last night, he too felt a weathering to himself and briefly wondered if he would appear older than he was. 

He wasn’t sure how long he had spent within the bath but soon he was hearing voices and the footfalls of others nearby. With a sigh, he pulled himself from the bath, it had long since cooled but he had not noticed until his skin crawled with goosebumps as the air but his wet skin. Quickly he shaved and dressed, glad for the warmth of his over coat and set out to find the Admiral. 

Admiral Cabral was not hard to find, and he wondered if he had been that out of it last night that perhaps he had missed her. But there she was, muttering to another Captain and spinning a globe beside her desk. The Naut Captain looked up and caught Arno’s eye, offering a brief wave and a smile before saying something to the Admiral and wandering off, leaving the two of them alone. 

_“Had he known about last night?”_ Arno wondered as he came to a stop before Cabral.

“Ah Quartermaster. Welcome to Serene. Nice of you to finally join us.”

Arno found himself relaxing a little. She seemed in fine spirits. There was hope to be found in that. 

“Thank you Admiral. It was quite the voyage and while the sea is our home, I am glad to be on firm land.” He offered her a smile and she met it, nodding her head.

“I have heard all about your voyage.” Arno’s face dropped and averted her gaze briefly. “Fret not. You’ve more than proven yourself admirably. Though I do regret the situation you were placed in. However, you came out on top, and your crew is safe.”

 _His_ crew. He had referred to the Nauts he had sailed with as his crew, but not openly. Only within the protection of his own mind, fear of stepping on toes always reigning him in. But she had said it, out loud. Did that mean–

“While I have every intention of making you a Captain, I fear it is going to have to wait.”

Arno did his best to keep his face emotionless, but his heart sunk.

“There are many things happening in New Serene as well as matters with those of the Bridge Alliance and Theleme. Captain Vasco is currently assisting with the Legate of The Merchant Congregation in some of those matters, but alas, there are more problems then I care to bring up to them while they have so much else going on. I wish for your help in some of these matters. For now, I need you to go to Hikmet and investigate the disappearance in some of our bothers and sisters there.”

Out of the frying pan and into the fire he thought, face contorting with new emotions, not that he wished to display any of them but the Admiral certainly seemed to catch them. 

“I know I am asking a lot of you, especially since you’ve just disembarked, but I am asking for those who cannot, and I am asking you further prove yourself to me.”

There was no saying ‘no’ to the Admiral, not that he would to begin with. He wouldn’t abandon the Nauts. They were all family. Sure, many of them didn’t see or interact with others, such was the life at sea, but that didn’t make them any less important to the others. 

“You have my word Admiral, I will get to the bottom of this.”

“Thank you Arno.” He nodded. “One more thing. Go see yourself to the tattooist nearby. I’ve sent someone ahead to inform them of your arrival but I think your trip and experience deserves a new mark in your history.”

“Thank you Admiral. I shall do so right away.” He doubted there wasn’t a Naut whose heart did not flutter at the promise of a new tattoo. The more you, the more you had lived through, the more experiences you had been a part of. Of course, none of them did what they did for the markings alone, but those marks were a part of who they were and not one of them would give those up.

He found his way to the tattooist, a Naut himself who greeted Arno happily and instructed him to sit down to begin. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was the beginning of an idea so this is kinda short (apologies). I'm hoping with time they will grow longer.


End file.
